starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
CT-9119
CT-9119, also known as Rush, was a Human male Clone Trooper in the Grand Army of the Republic. Biography The Clone Wars Star Wars - Jada Bariss Star Wars - Jada Bariss: Chapter 1 He was part of the same batallion that served in the Battle of Geonosis as CT-2/1181 was and was one of the first Clone Troopers to have a nickname, due to his tendency of rushing into battles to fast. As they approach their target, a heavily guarded cannon emplacement, Rush and the others attempt to take down Count Dooku first, but are unable to make a difference. They later go and reinforce Master Plo Koon, who is pinned down by IG-227 Hailfire-class Droid Tanks. It takes a batallion of Clone Lancer Troopers to tear those down. Rush is later the first one to find out about a staging area full of Lucrehulk-class Battleship Cores that are about to take off. Along with CT-2/1181 he is assigned with the rest of the Clone Troopers to the forces of Master Czaj. However when Tialla calls in for help from them because Jada is kidnapped by a Separatist general named Arek Vaa, Rush is send back by CT-2/1181 and is allowed to take a squad of Troopers with him. He meets back up with Tialla as they proceed to hunt the Horn Hand, but run into Separatist forces. He and CT-2/1181 came to the aide of Jada and Tialla when the two Padawans had engaged Separatist General Arek Vaa and overpowered him and they placed him under arrest to be transported to a holding cell. A shot from an APC Cannon Droid put an end to that however and it allowed Arek to escape captivity. They regrouped and marched back into the waiting Acclamator-class Assault Ships where they would travel to the staging area on Coruscant. After Count Dooku declared open war on the Galactic Republic, Rush and CT-2/1181 marched into the waiting warships, ready to go to war, but without the two Padawans who were to remain on Coruscant. Star Wars - Jada Bariss: Chapter 2 Rush and CT-2/1181 were at the Jedi Temple Command Center when Jada Bariss and Tialla Ahksa were assigned new training regimen. Also Rush was going to be one of the first Clone Troopers to be assigned to the Coruscant Guard's Clone Shock Trooper training program, which should result into more Shock Trooper platoons in legions and batallions of the Grand Army of the Republic. Rush was part of the Clone Shock Trooper batallion that was send by the Coruscant Guard to help out on Level 4587 and met Jada after she came out of the debris that she was trapped under. After it became apparent that the source of the seismic events was on Level 4118 he traveled there too and helped defend and clear the Level of Separatist forces, but was unable to prevent the Separatist commander from escaping. Later he would await Jada and Tialla at their ships as he was also part of the contingent of Clone Troopers tasked with protecting a medical mission to Espar.